Songfic: Como yo nadie te ha amado
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: SPOILERS. Él la quiere,pero tarda mucho en admitírselo a si mismo,se demora lo suficiente como para dejarla partir. ¿Podrá remediarlo? R


**Hola a todos!!!**

**Mi primer Song Fic, les recomiendo buscar la canción _C__omo Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado ,_de Bon Jovi, que es lindísima(L)**

**Me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que ustedes gocen de su lectura**

**Ahora si...**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_**Yo no vi las flores marchitar,**_

_**ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar,**_

_**no,no vi la realidad**_

_**me ibas a dejar.**_

Robin se sentía un idiota, un completo idiota. Star le había dado su corazón ;pero él demostró no merecerlo. No lo había notado, siquiera, para ser sinceros. ¡Y la había dejado partir!

Él la amaba, si, con todo su corazón ;ese corazón que se mostraba frío y calculador ,ese corazón que debía ocultarse bien adentro de su persona para que los villanos no lo vieran débil, para que no consiguieran hacerlo flaquear. Pero la amaba de todas maneras

Y por eso mismo, él la había perdido, pero no de un día para otro. Las cosas iban mal desde hacía tiempo ,pero él no lo notó, o ,mejor dicho ,no lo quiso notar.

O quizá no pudo, un problema entre Star y su verdadero hogar los estaban separando, pero ella no había pedido consejo, ni nada. Luego de recibir la noticia , anunció que debía volver a su planeta. Pero nadie imaginaba como ni por que, ni sabían que se iba para siempre, porque ella no había querido decirle a nadie. O mejor dicho, había tratado de explicárselo a Robin, pero él, confiado en que eran tonterías ;no la quiso escuchar. Ni siquiera la dejó empezar a hablar.

_**Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,**_

_**para aprender hay que caer,**_

_**para ganar hay que perder,**_

_**lo di todo por tí.**_

Él hubiera hecho cosas por Star que no habría hecho por sus otros amigos , por sus padres, por Batman , ni siquiera por si mismo. Pero ella valía tanto ,tanto ,que con sentir no alcanzaba, él tendría que haberlo demostrado.

Él la había protegido desde su llegada a la Tierra ,la había cuidado con su vida, pero no supo cuidar su corazón. Ese corazón tierno y dulce que Cupido había decidido regalarle, pero él, lamentablemente ,no sabía tratar corazones ;era un superhéroe que a veces olvidaba su lado de persona. Para sentir estaban los otros, él era un líder.Y por culpa de esos pensamientos la había dejado escapar de la misma manera que se nos va el agua entre los dedos.

_**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,**_

_**traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby.**_

La verdad era que se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio a punto de destruir la ciudad entera con sus esposas. Él, con verla, descubrió que ella no quería acabar con nada, solo quería quitarse esas molestas cosas de sus manos. Y fue en su ayuda, con una dulzura y paciencia que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Él quería ayudarla, sacarle ese malestar, y saber que hacía allí ;porque por lo visto esa extraña muchacha no era de la Tierra. O por lo menos no era de Jump City.

Y entonces, al librarla, ella lo tomó desprevenido y lo besó. Tiempo después descubrió que ella necesitaba besarlo para comprender su idioma y poder comunicarse. Pero el sabía, estaba seguro ,de que ese beso había sido especial. Para los dos.

El tiempo pasó, la pelirroja pronto demostró su dulce manera de ser, su inocencia, era como una turista ,sólo que de otro planeta ; Tamaran.

Y se enamoró ;sólo que no quiso aceptarlo, se lo negó a si mismo millones de veces, tantas que nadie se lo imaginaba. Más de una vez había salido el tema con sus compañeros ,y el lo había negado.

"_Robin, si la quieres, dícelo ,no eres sólo el protector de la ciudad ;eres una persona como todos nosotros , debes sentir como los demás"_ Le había dicho Raven en una ocasión ;cuando lo encontró luchando contra su bolsa de boxeo, era como una metáfora ; Robin golpeaba la bolsa como si fueran sus problemas y sus sentimientos, con tanta fuerza capaz de desprender la bolsa. Pero su amor por Star no se iba a desprender de la nada.

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**_

_**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**_

Y por culpa de Tamaran la había perdido, ella se fue a su planeta natal, porque claro, eran épocas difíciles, y ella ,la princesa, no podía ignorar a su pueblo. Podían llamarlo egoísta si querían ,pero a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo toda esa gente ; él quería que ella se quedara en la Tierra, en la Torre T que había creado junto con otros chicos a quienes conoció la misma noche que a Star , y que le preguntara cosas sobre la Tierra ,se mostrará asombrada por cada pequeño y nuevo descubrimiento. Él la quería allí para abrazarla, para explicarle todas aquellas cosas que no entendía, para sacarle dudas.

Pero su maldita hermana Blackfire no pensaba en lo mismo ; la había comprometido para acabar con las disputas con otro planeta, y ella debía aceptar. Lo malo era que Star nunca les había hablado del compromiso, sólo les había dicho que se ausentaría por unos días.

Él le creyó ;porque …¿Cómo no creerle a ese ángel? Ese ángel que había entrado en su vida para quedarse, ese ángel a quien él no dejó pasar. Pero sin embargo el amor es más que la razón, y ella obtuvo su lugar en el corazón del Joven Maravilla desde el

comienzo.

_**Cada hora, una eternidad,**_

_**cada amanecer, un comenzar;**_

_**ilusiones nada más,**_

_**que fácil fue soñar.**_

Al enterarse de esto, Robin no se inmutó siquiera, porque el estaba convencido de que con enviar a Star dos o tres días a Tamaran arreglaría todo. Pero en verdad Star sabía esto de ante mano, y su relación con Robin había cambiado desde ese momento, si él hubiera tenido un poco más de percepción habría averiguado que algo ocurría.

Pero quiso convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba bien, de que ella se quedaría para decirle "Hola ,amigo Robin!" todas las mañanas. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Y el no pudo ver la triste mirada que le regalaba su amada pelirroja antes de irse ; él sólo la miró y le dijo _"Todo estará bien" _Sin darse cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. Para siempre .

Porque una semana después de eso, le llegó el peor mensaje que hubiera podido recibir . Blackfire les estaba hablando de la boda del amor de su vida con un prestigioso joven alienígena que parecía ser perfecto. ¡Y la muy descarada los había casado a las dos horas de la llegada de Star, sin siquiera dejarle avisarnos!

Al principio tampoco quiso admitir eso ,las tristes miradas de sus amigos, el vacío en el cuarto de la pelirroja ,hicieron que él soñara con su regreso, tan radiante como siempre ,diciéndole que todo estaba listo, los problemas con los demás planetas se habían disuelto y no tendría que volver a Tamaran nunca más. ¿Qué fácil era soñar,no? Pero ella no iba a volver, y le tomó bastante más tiempo que a cualquiera descubrirlo.

_**Tantas noches de intimidad**_

_**parecían no acabar;**_

_**nos dejamos desafiar**_

_**y hoy nada es igual.**_

El pelinegro dejó de pensar en eso al sentir una lágrima caer por su mejilla, para recordar, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, las noches que habían pasado juntos, hasta muy tarde, en la habitación de la pelirroja. Siempre se dormían abrazados luego de intensivas horas de estudios ,por decirlo de alguna manera ;porque usualmente se quedaban leyendo libros sobre la Tierra, ya fueran de cuentos (Star amaba que le contara historias de princesas, y Blancanieves era su favorita ) ,de historia, o incluso libros sobre animales, o fenómenos naturales, y más de una vez habían terminado comentando un libro que hablaba sobre la psicología.

Esas noches eran tan especiales ;eran tan cercanos uno del otro. Pero Star sabía que ella sentía algo más por Robin, **su** Robin. Él, en cambio, no había sido capaz de admitirse lo mucho que la amaba., y ahora lo estaba pagando. Con creces

_**Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,**_

_**no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby.**_

Entonces lo decidió ; iba a viajar a Tamaran, en ese mismo momento, para recuperarla. Si los cálculos estaban correctos, se habían casado hacía menos de un mes, todavía podía hacer algo ; pedirle perdón por haber sido tan insensible, confesarle que la amaba con todo su corazón y ,quizá, **traerla de nuevo a casa.**

¿Quizá¡No iba a parar hasta tenerla en sus brazos! No descansaría hasta verla en una nave volver a casa. No iba a pagar con lágrimas por lo que no había hecho antes ;iba a viajar a Tamaran ,luchar con quien fuera necesario ,y hacer lo **imposible** por ella ;todo lo que tendría que haber hecho antes…

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**_

_**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**_

Su viaje se demoró un poco, porque decidió que no podría ir sin sus compañeros de equipo.

Luego de seis horas de viaje, más tres de preparación antes del mismo, llegaron al hogar de la ojiverde. El corazón de Robin latía con fuerza ,por fin la espera iba a terminar ¡Al diablo con los villanos, el amaba a Starfire!

Y si eso arriesgaba la vida de Star, no importaba …¡Había luchado contra sus sentimientos por muchísimo tiempo, y no había nada más duro que eso! El podría vencer hasta a un inmortal, en caso de necesitarlo, para protegerla ; porque Star le daba fuerza. Él la amaba como nadie había podido amarla. O como nadie había podido amar .

_**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**_

_**y por eso sigo esperando,**_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**_

Robin ,decidido a recorrer todas las galaxias, los planetas y las nebulosas ; averiguó que vivían en el mismo palacio que antes. Se encontró con su hermana ,que lo evaluaba¿Era el ,después de todo, mejor que el nuevo esposo de Starfire? No tenía ni que hablarle para descubrir que si, se sintió incapaz de mentir, y lo condujo hasta su hermana. Al entrar a la habitación ;en donde se encontraba Star sentada en el piso pero con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sola y sin expresión alguna ;Robin perdió toda su cordura y corrió hacia ella.

"_STAR!"-_Exclamó al verla. Su corazón funcionaba como de costumbre ;ya la había visto, podía morir tranquilo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriéndola con sus brazos y besándola con todo el amor de mundo. La pelirroja se derritió en sus brazos ;más o menos . Comenzó a llorar, sin poder creerlo. _"¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes¿Por qué esperaste hasta que me casara con otro para besarme¿No ves que ahora el nosotros no existe?¡No ves que tu y yo no deberíamos habernos visto otra vez¡Esto no debería haber pasado! _Lloraba como nunca, el amor de su vida ;de quien había escapado, sin poder despedirse como ella hubiera querido, estaba ahí con ella. Pero se había tardado mucho; ella estaba casada ahora. No tenía tiempo para jugar a la adolescente enamorada.

_**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,**_

_**traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby.**_

"_Yo no quise, Star,te juro que no quise negarme a mi mismo todo lo que te amaba, pero no pude evitarlo"_ Trataba de explicarse el pelinegro. Se había portado como un idiota. Un total idiota ;él no debía dejarla ir. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse ,y la tenía hecha pedazos en su pecho ,llorando con todo el derecho del mundo. ¡Era **su** culpa!_ "Perdóname, cariño…Tantas veces traté de negarme esto, esto por lo que ahora pago… Pero yo si te amo, te amo desde ese primer instante que tú también recuerdas" _La tomó del rostro ,quería que la viera a los ojos. _"Pero no lo admití por dos razones ;una, por orgulloso ,y otra ;porque temía que los villanos te lastimaran…¡Yo me muero sin ti! No podía imaginarte al borde de la muerte sólo porque se me ocurriera amarte como a nadie en la vida,¡No podía!" _Ahora él también lloraba.

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,**_

_**si al final yo te amé demasiado,**_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**_

"_Me iré de aquí si quieres, pero no sin decirte que aunque pasen mil años; tu nuevo esposo jamás te amará ni la mitad que yo¡Ni aunque tengas millones de hijos con el podrás amarlo¡Me amas a mi!" _Ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Era cierto, por más que pasaran mil años ;se amarían siempre, siempre.

_**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado**_

_**y por eso sigo esperando,**_

_**como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**_

"_Si es verdad que la amas, te la regalo. Ni ella ni yo somos felices así" _Ahora era el "esposo" de Star quien hablaba. _"Sabes, tu hermana me llamó para que viera la escena, y no puedo culparte, querida…"_Explicó su presencia el muchacho. Parecía de la misma edad de ambos ; era guapo y muy simpático...un exelente **amigo**Quizá algo más también, y de no ser porque Star estaba totalmente enamorada de Robin;no estaría tan triste de estar con un chico así."_Hemos tratado de querernos ,¿Sabes? Pero todo lo que hemos podido oír uno de otro, fueron dos palabras ;Robin y Berenís"_ Ahora le hablaba a Robin. _"Ella sabe que yo amo a otra, y yo se que ella te ama a ti, tratamos de amarnos pero no hubo caso ¡Y ahora que te veo a ti, no me siento traicionado! En absoluto ; me siento tranquilo de saber que no fui solo yo quien pensaba en el amor de su vida mientras dormía al lado de otra" _

Esas palabras fueron demasiado directas ;pero que bien les hacía a los dos jóvenes haberlas oído. Todo se resolvió en que anularían ese estúpido compromiso, y cada uno a su planeta.

_**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado...**_

Luego de despedirse de ese joven, que era encantador y excelente como amigo, los cinco titanes estaban de nuevo en casa.

"_Lo lamento, Star, lamento todos y cada segundo que te hice sufrir por no decirte no que sentía, soy un total idiota y no me merezco tu perdón… Pero trata de entenderme" _Se disculpaba Robin ;ahora era de noche; estaban en la azotea ,bañados, cambiados y en casa, otra vez.

"_No fue solo tu culpa, tu eras muy tímido ¡Yo debí ser más directa! Perdona el haber sido una total cobarde y no haber tenido las agallas para decirte lo que sentía" _Robin no entendía nada ,¡Era todo culpa suya! Pero ese angelito se sentía culpable, era tan dulce…

"_Yo no te perdono, no tengo nada que perdonar. No te tengo rencor, Star , la que no debería perdonarme eres tu" _Estaba totalmente avergonzado.

"_Pero te amo demasiado como para no perdonarte, así que empecemos de nuevo" _Le contestó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? Era un regalo de Dios, y de ahora en más la cuidaría más que a su vida._ "Si vamos a empezar de nuevo, primero tengo que decirte algo" _

"_¿Qué tienes que decirme" _Quiso saber Star¿Había algo más que les impidiera estar juntos, ahora? _"Si alguna vez llegamos a separarnos…" _Empezó, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si. Ahora la estaba besando ; pero con una precaución y una delicadeza inexplicables ;como si fuera de cristal y estuviera apunto de romperse. Y ella le respondía con tal dulzura que si un verdadero ángel lo hubiera besado ;lo habría sentido un beso frío y vacío. Porque la única que podía hacerlo sentir completo era ella. Al separarse del beso,completó su frase

"..._Debes saber que como yo nadie te ha amado"_

_**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado...**_

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Besos:)**

**CAMII!**


End file.
